1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to media storage containers that include elements fabricated from paperboard and plastic. Specifically, the present invention relates to a media storage container having plastic media holding trays connected to paperboard cover members without adhesives.
2. Background Information
Various types of paperboard media storage containers are known in the art. Some of these containers utilize plastic media-holding trays connected to the paperboard cover members. Although some of the devices use connecting arrangements that secure the paperboard to the plastic media holding tray without adhesive, most of the containers known in the art use an adhesive to connect the two elements together. The known media storage containers that form the connection without adhesive leave room for improvement. The art desires that these connections securely hold the rigid media storage trays to the paperboard cover members while being simple to manufacture and assemble. The art also desires this type of media storage container to hold multiple items of recorded media in a single container.